Yes Father
by AshMor
Summary: Bella is Damon's daughter. She goes back to Mystic Falls after Edward leaves. What'll happen while she's there? A very overprotective Damon, a Bella with a bit of an attitude, a tougher Stefan, and a less intense Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Edward left. How fucking dare he! After all of the shit that we've been through, he just goes; "It'll be like I never existed." WTF? Of course he'll exist, he's one of those gay, sparkly, easy-to-kill, pale, vampires! Oh and lets not forget the fact, that he breaks up with me, in the woods, runs off, and then doesn't let me say bye to the rest of his family! You know what I'm over it. Wanna know why? It's because he left me because I'm some "weak and defenseless human."

I found that HILARIOUS! I would have thought that they would have figured it out by now. Oh right, you don't know what I'm rambling on about. My real name is Isabella Marie Salvatore. I'm the daughter of Katherine Pierce and Damon Salvatore. I was born on September 13, 1860. Katherine or should I say, my mother, was or maybe still is evil. Why you ask? Because she turned my father and uncle against each other for her love.

She turned them both, as soon as she found out she was pregnant with me. Well at least she left me people to raise and care for me, unlike she did. A week after I was born, she left my father without a trace. I was turned at the age of 16 because that was when I stopped growing, after about 2o years of living with my dad and uncle, I finally convinced my dad to let me travel by myself. And that is how I'm here today. I randomly found this town. Met Charlie, and compelled him, and everyone else in the town. Oh and did I mention, that every 5 years I have to visit my dad? Which is in about an hour.

Now that you are all caught up, you should also know what my punishment is, if I don't visit him in exactly 5 years. I have to stay with him for 10 years. And I'll probably be grounded for most of the time, after all like father like daughter. I found my way out of the woods and back to Charlie's house. Thank god he wasn't here yet, that gives me enough time to pack, and compell the small town of forks, oh and the people on the reservation, and Charlie.

1 hour later.

Oh shit! My butt's vibrating! Okay that can only be one of two people, A) Uncle Stefan, or B) my dad.

I took my phone out of my pocket, and yes god is on my side today, it was Uncle Stefan!

"Hi."

"_You know it's been a couple minutes past 5 years right?" _

"…Yes."

"_And do you also know that you have the best uncle ever?" _

"YAY! Does that mean you're distracting him?"

"_In a way…" _

"What happened?"

"_He's pissed. I'm trying to calm him down, but you're the only one that can do that. He's freaking out over here saying things like; "What if something happened to her?, Is she late on purpose, She's in so much trouble when she goes, that not even crying can save her." _

"I'm running a little late. Can you tell him I'll be home tomorrow? I have to compell the town, and catch my flight."

I heard some rustling, grunting, and struggling in the background.

"Uncle Stefan?"

"**Hello Isabella." **

"Hi daddy."

"**Calling me daddy isn't going to work." **

"Oh."

"**Hurry up, and remember what we talked about if you weren't here on time. Understood?" **

"Yes sir."

"Good see you soon."

Shit. He sounded beyond pissed, and he said 'Isabella'.

I'm grounded for life.

2 more hours later.

FINALLY! Who knew that it would take so long to compell everyone?

At least I'll never have to come back here again, there's like no sun here!

8 more hours later.

At last! Mystic Falls, Virigina.

The place hasn't changed much though. Except for the fact that just about every place here has Mystic in it's name.

After about 25 more minutes of driving, there it is the Salvatore house. Or should I say my house, for the next 10 years.

I got out of the car and grabbed my bags. I could see that the lights were still on, ah that's my dad for you. Impatient, especially when it comes to waiting for me to come home.

Brace yourself Bella, you're about to get in a whole shitload of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of you that added this story to your story alert, and favorites! (: **

**Sorry it took so long to update, school keeps me really busy. **

**Heyy, I know how chapters can come faster! More Reviews! (please! ) I'm not gonna be one of those authors that say I need 10 more reviews to post a chapter. No. I post once or twice a week. Anyways on with the story! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Damon's POV (DPOV) <strong>

Where the Fuck is my daughter? It's been past 5 years and she's still not here! She usually comes like a couple of days BEFORE the 5 years are up! What happened? Did she get hurt? Is she late on purpose? She better have a good reason, because if she doesn't, she's going to have a miserable time here. But seriously, what if she did get hurt? But seriously, she's in so much trouble when she comes, even crying won't save her this time.

Nah, Bella is my daughter. It takes a lot to be able to hurt her, trust me, I taught her most of everything she knows. Unless she's emotionally hurt… Shit. Maybe Stefan will deal with that. Don't get me wrong I love my daughter, literally more than anything in the world. But when it comes to crying 'cause this girl made fun of her shoes, someone laughed when she fell, or her boyfriend breaks up with her. I have no idea how to handle it.

Usually, I try to comfort her in my arms, but that's it. I don't know what to say. That's why she sometimes goes to Stefan for some of that girly stuff. He's be 'emotional' , because he's "been through a lot." That's bullshit. I've gone through way more than he does and you don't see me being all 'emotional.'

Fuck. All this thinking got me thirsty. I finally looked up from my thoughts and saw Stefan talking on the phone.

"He's pissed. I'm trying to calm him down, but you're the only one that can do that. He's freaking out over here saying things like; "What if something happened to her?, Is she late on purpose, She's in so much trouble when she goes, that not even crying can save her."

Is that my soon to be grounded for life daughter?

I ran over to Stefan. Pushed him into the wall, but he just kept on struggling. So I grabbed him by the neck and held him against the wall. Ha! Watching him struggle is fun.

"Uncle Stefan?" Bella asked.

Ew. I'm not Stefan.

"**Hello Isabella." **

"Hi daddy." Her voice trembled. I guess she has noticed that when I use her full name- she's in trouble.

"**Calling me daddy isn't going to work." **I mean sure it usually does, but not when she breaks a promise.

"Oh." That's her genius response? She must be terrified right now. Good.

"**Hurry up, and remember what we talked about if you weren't here on time. Understood?" **Straight and to the point.

"Yes sir." Good girl.

**"Good see you soon." **

I hung up. Nothing to do now but wait. Oh, and let go of Stefan.

"Come on Damon don't punish her that badly. She sounded sad when I talked to her."

"**She deserves to be. She broke a promise, and incase you haven't noticed, I'm her Father, which means I am also in charge of disciplining her." **

" Whatever. But you go too far, and I'm going to get involved."

"**Good luck with that." **

He didn't know what else to say. Thank god. He was getting on my nerves. Now what to do about Isabella? Let's see, I can; monitor her phone, give her an 11 o' clock curfew, drive her wherever she needs to go, embarrass her in front of her friends, give her a bed time, hmm..yeah that sounds okay. And of course there has to be a lot of yelling involved. Itss going to be a lot worse, but that's all I can think of in 5 minutes. I have to prepare for my daughters arrival.

That means cleaning, putting more food in the fridge, and chocolate for…that other unspeakable girly thing, getting blood both animal and human, I think that's it. it's a good thing she send clothes around the time for her arrival, because there is no way I'm going shopping.

8 hours and 20 more minutes later.

I'm so fucking exhausted! Stefan didn't even help me! Grrr, Elena gets him out of everything!

I sat down on the couch, and turned on the tv, this should keep me busy until Bella comes.

10 minutes later.

I heard a door slam. And hesitant footsteps. Here goes nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave you hanging, but I keep on getting distracted. I'll try to post again this week, and if not well see you next friday or saturday! R&amp;R! (:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I'm updating early!**

**BPOV**

* * *

><p>I walked slower than usual. Trying to delay the wrath of my Father. No one knows better than me, how mad he can get. But then again, no one but me, is the cause of what makes him a softie. But of course, he's only nice to me. He still , well I wouldn't say he <em>hates<em> uncle Stefan, but he doesn't like him that much either. I finally reached the door, a total of 2 minutes later. It comes to my mind that I _could_ have walked a lot slower.

On second thought, no. Its good that I didn't , you don't keep my Father waiting, and you don't break your promises to him. Or else.

Gulp.

The "Or else" part was killing me inside. I'm about to find out what happens. I took the key out of my pocket, and slowly opened the door.

Surprisingly, my Father wasn't ready to attack me once I opened the door.

Where could he be?

I walked into the house and found it quiet. Too quiet. Something bad always happens in this house when its quiet. It usually means some one's scheming.

Shit.I put my bags down right by the door, and walked to the kitchen. And guess who was there? No, it wasn't Hayley Williams, but my Father. And he was wearing a very mad, and devious expression on his face. Fuck.

"…Hi Daddy." I said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Why hello figlia ."

Okay so just so you know, whenever he speaks Italian ,he's either _really mad, _he wants to talk about something without others knowing.

I decided to speak, you know even though I was scared for my life. I should get an award for this.

"Sorry I came late dad. I had some…problems before getting here."

That wasn't a lie considering I had to compel a lot of people, and because of…_him. _

"Oh really? What kind of problems?" he asked.

Okay how should I tell him this, without having a break down, and without him going to kill _him_ and his family.

Then it hit me. Father isn't that good with me crying about relationships. He doesn't know what to say unlike uncle Stefan. Thank god for Uncle Stefan!

"Umm… I think Uncle Stefan would be the best person to tell my problem to."

Maybe I shouldn't have said that, 'cause his face got red after that.

"If you think Stefan is getting you out of this you are wrong! I am your Father, so its _me_ who has to know everything about you not him!", he yelled.

Oh hell no. He knows I hate being yelled at!

"Well I want to tell Uncle Stefan so you don't go on a killing spree, after you find out!". naturally I yelled back. But I still don't know where that'll get me.

" And why would I go on a killing spree after finding out your problem?"

"Because you would want to kill him, and possibly his family for hurting me.", I murmured. I couldn't look him in the eyes as a said this. No way. He would stare at me until I cracked! And since I'm now emotionally damaged, it wouldn't take long.

"Who. How. Why." It didn't even come out as a question, it was more of a command. A command, that could possibly loosen the load of my punishment. You know, as soon as he tells me what it is.

" Edward Cullen, my ex-boyfriend and his family. Edward broke up with me because I got a paper cut and his brother attacked and almost killed me. So he said a bunch of hurtful and untrue things, to break up with me because he thought I was human." I was crying at this point. The memories of that day filled my head. It was excruciating. Why didn't I tell him I was a Vampire? Oh yeah, because I thought he wouldn't accept me when he found out I wasn't exactly a vegetarian.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I had to leave it there! I'll try to update soon! R&amp;R (:<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all of you who commented! Anyways I have a question; should this be a Bella/Edward story? Or a Bella/Jeremy story? I also have a confession to make, I know a LOT MORE about Twilight than The Vampire Diaries, so if someone would **_**please **_**tell me like the 'need to knows' or basics, I'd really appreciate it! **

If I knew that telling him I was a vampire would stop him from leaving, I would have jumped at the chance of telling him.

My father wrapped his arms around me and let me cry into his chest. He was tense, he's probably thinking of ways to kill _them _slowly and painfully.

He bent down and whispered in my ear; " Now I know why you wanted to tell Stefan."

At first I tried to laugh, but the only thing that came out of me were more sobs.

"Shh, it's okay Isabella. He doesn't deserve you. If he'd known what was good for the both of you, he would have stayed and tried to work it out."

What he said was true. If Edward wasn't such a prick , he _would have _stayed and tried to move past that, and just move on. But no, he was doing this for my own safety. What a load of bull shit. And really? That was the worst break up ever! He would have been far worse then I am right now, if I said those things to him. Well okay I would have said _more_ than that, but still. Suddenly all of that sadness I was feeling was replaced by anger.

Who was he to make those decisions for the both of us? His family probably didn't even want to move! He had no right to just pack up and leave like that, just because of a little paper cut claiming that that it was " Nothing compared to what could have happened." Hell yeah it was! That took a lot of self control not to let my fangs come out! If Jasper wasn't his brother he'd be dead by now.

If I ever saw anyone of them again, there will be hell to pay. I could feel my Father and my trademark smirk on my face. I slowly looked up at my Father, who looked confused as to why I stopped crying. It usually takes longer for me to stop. Slowly, realization hit his face, and he too smirked.

"Well now that you're back to normal, its punishment time." Okay now I want to slap the smirk off his face.

"But, it wasn't my fault why I was late! I had everything arranged! They messed me up! Stupid fucking emotions!" Oh shit. Did I just scream fuck right in front of my dad? If we were back in the 'old days' I would be more scared, but since it's the 21st century all he can do is ground me. I love this century!

**Sorry its short but I got work to do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took so long I had a lot of home work last week . Anyways really really important question; should this be a Bella/Edward story, or a Bella/Jeremy story? **

**BPOV **

* * *

><p>His face started changing colors. It went from red to purple, and from purple to blue. <em>Shit. <em>

"**Go to your room!" **His eyes got darker from his fury. Ooh scary daddy. Seeing as there was no point to argue any further I marched all the way upstairs. And I also kinda slammed the door. I hope it didn't break.

"**And just for slamming the door stay in there until I tell you, you can come out!" **Rawr. What crawled up his ass today?

With a sigh I sat down on my bed. I knew that in a way I deserved this. I wasn't allowed to display that kind of language in front of anyone with authority over me. Especially dad and Uncle Stefan. Or as I like to call him- out of his annoyance and the fact that when I was little I couldn't pronounce his name - Steffie.

I stared up at the ceiling just wondering what to do. I'm probably going to be here for a while, you know because it takes a long time for my dad to calm down. You know what? I'm gonna take a shower, what else is there to do?

*1 hour later*

That was one hell of a good shower. Who knew hot water could help you cool down? I changed into some pajama shorts and a tang top. It was already 8 and I still haven't left my room yet. Perfect. Where's Uncle Steffie when you need him most?

I layed down on my bed. Damn it, he just had to take my t.v away before I got here! Grrr. And just incase you were wondering, I actually did growl. Anyways I stared at the ceiling again, with a blank expression. After a while my eyelids felt heavy, almost to the point where I was about to close them. But I didn't. Why? Because I heard talking downstairs. So I obviously decided to listen in. I mean who wouldn't?

(bold is Damon, italics is Stefan, and normal is Bella)

"**Stefan." **

"_Yes Damon?" _

"**She's here.**"

Oh well no shit Sherlock. When did you figure that out?

"_Really? Where?" _

Aw. He sounded desperate. Gotta love Uncle Steffie.

"**Her room. She's already grounded**."

I had to hold back a growl at that.

"_Damon, didn't I tell you to go easy on her? She sounded so…fragile. You didn't need to make her worse."_

Damn Straight. You go Steffie!

"**I was. Until she said yelled fuck right in front of me!"**

"_So? I've said fuck right in front of you millions of times!_"

"**Yes but you're not my daughter!" **

Like I said before, what crawled up his ass?

"_Whatever Damon, I'm going to go talk to her." _

I heard my dad growl in response, but he didn't stop him. Fuck, I'm going to have to pretend I'm sleeping now. I heard footsteps out side my door, here we go. So I closed my eyes and slowed down my breathing, gosh I hope he buys this.

I heard Uncle Stefan slowly open the door, and then quietly close it behind him. Suddenly I felt him whisper in my ear; "_I know you're awake_."

Damn. So close.

I opened my eyes and sat up, he immediately pulled me into a hug. "I missed you Uncle Steffie." I whispered.

He pulled back and said "_I missed you too_."

I felt him stare into my eyes for a moment, and I gotta admit, it was kind of creepy.

"_What's wrong? You look so sad_."

I couldn't help it. I just broke down crying, I know I said I was mad but…well I'm a girl and sometimes we just gotta cry things out.

"_Come on Bella, I can't help you if I don't know what happened_."

I just looked up at him sadly in response. I'd never felt so broken before.

"_Everything. I want to know everything_," he demanded.

"Promise you won't get mad?" I asked hopefully.

"_I'll try." _Fuck. I'll take what I can get.

"Well last year I went to a small town called Forks, Washington. There I met a coven of cold ones, and I fell in love with one of them. Then some stuff happened, and then on my birthday I got a paper cut and one of the members attacked me. Then yesterday he broke up with me by saying; "I don't want you., I'm sorry I let this go on for so long, You just don't belong in my world Bella."

"And he just took the whole coven with him and left. They left me alone in the woods! They didn't even say bye to me!

How could they do that?" I sobbed into his chest. But just like my dad he was stiff.

"_._." I nodded.

"_And you fell in love with one of them?" _I nodded again. Didn't I just say that?

"_And then they just left! What are their names? I'll kill them myself! How dare they do that to you!" _

Guess who chose that moment to come into my room. Anyone? My dad. Yeah this just got a whole lot worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that was a sucky chapter but I promis the next one will be better! Remember to tell me who you want Bella to be with! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so you have until the next chapter to tell me if you want Bella to be with Jeremy or Edward, or maybe someone else.**

**Chapter 6 BPOV **

"**Are you done catching up now? Yes? Perfect. Because the three of us have some very important things to discuss." **

Great. What could we possibly have to talk about now?

"Like what?" I asked honestly curious.

"**Well for starters how you got that scar on your wrist. Then your ex's , and family's name. And lastly your new living conditions." **

Living conditions? What? Is that the I'm grounded part of me living here?

"_Well I agree with Damon about the first two." _Uncle Stefan started_. "But I'm curious as to what her 'living conditions' are." _

I'm with you on that one uncle.

(insert what happened with James here)

"_He's dead right? What about Victoria and Laurent?" _asked Uncle Stefan.

"I honestly don't know. I haven't seen them since."

"**Well if they do come after, they're getting themselves into a death wish." **

"**What about your ex's name?" **

"His name is Edward. I will not tell you his last name because, even though I hate him - all of them right now, I don't want them dead."

My dad growled under his breath.

"_Respect her wishes Damon." _

"**Fine. Here comes my favorite part; living conditions." **

"_Come on Damon. She just got back! Give her a break! After all that she's been through, she deserves one!"_

"_**You didn't let me finish Stefan." **__Dad sneered. _

"**As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted; I've decided to let you down easy. This means, I or Stefan will drive you to school, and any other place you want to go. You have to be home by 11, and in bed at 12. You are to follow everything I say to you. No loopholes. Of course there is more but all will be said tomorrow. Right now, it's time to eat, and then off to bed." **

With that he left the room.

"Well that went better than I expected."

"_If I know Damon, that's not the end of it. The worst is still to come. You know how he likes to play games." _

"True. But hey I don't have to worry about that until tomorrow."

"_Come on, lets go eat." _

I got off my bed and looked at Uncle Stefan with the most innocent look I had.

"_What?" _

I just stared at him, but this time making myself look more like a lost puppy.

"_Ugh you are way too old for this." _He picked me up and carried me down stairs bridal style.

"Thanks Uncle Stefan."

*The next day*

I was woken up at 9 Am.

"**Get up, we've got a busy day today." **

"What are we doing?"

"**You're going to meet a few people. Be ready by ten o' clock sharp."**

Ugh It's way to early for me to be awake. But under the circumstances, I'll just do as I'm told… for now.

I was done at 10, as requested. And precisely at that time dad walked in the room.

" **Come on, we're going to the grill." **

Eww. It's too early for lunch right now.

"Where's Uncle Stefan?"

"**He's meeting us there."**

We hopped into his car and drove to the grill. I was nervous. Who did he want me to meet? Would they like me?

Sadly my thinking was cut short, as we pulled up at the grill. Damn, is every vampire a fast driver?

Dad opened the car door for me, put his arm around my shoulders, and led me into the grill. There wasn't many people there, as it was only 10 and everyone was probably sleeping, as normal people would be on a weekend. But not me.

There at the far right end of the grill were 6 people. On was African American looking. The other the classic American guy; blond hair and blue eyes. A blonde that looked like Rosalie, but probably had the personality of Alice, a guy with brown hair, a girl that looked strangely familiar, and Uncle Stefan. All in deep conversation.

None of them noticed us as we walked towards them. My dad rubbed my arm soothingly.

We finally reached the table, and everyone immediately stopped talking.

"**Everyone this is Bella. Bella this is Bonnie, Matt, Caroline, Jeremy, and Elena." **

"Hi." They all said in unison.

"Hey." I replied, blushing of course.

Dad sat down opposite of them, and motioned for me to sit down with them. I sat down, and to my surprise he put me on his lap. I blushed even harder.

"Are you two together?" Caroline asked.

Me, Uncle Stefan, and Dad started cracking up.

I have no idea how, but I ended up on the floor, along with Uncle Stefan. But I had tears in my eyes. That was just too funny.

"What's so funny?" Caroline asked.

"_Prepare to be shocked." _

"**Bella and I are not together." **

"Then why is she on your lap? This time Bonnie asked the question.

"**She's my daughter."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I took so long, I had a lot of homework! There's going to be a twist in the story! **

**BPOV **

Everyone was silent for a while. It seemed no one knew how to react to this news. Well, except for staring at me. Just as Elena was about to speak my phone vibrated. I seem to get interrupted when I least want to, don't I? Ugh, I really wanted to make fun of everyone's reaction. I looked at the phone and it was Jacob. Wait…Jacob? I got up and practically ran outside the grill, after shooting Dad and Uncle Stefan an; "its an important call look."

"Hello?"

"Bella where the hell are you?" Jacob demanded.

It all came back to me. Jacob was out doing some pack patrolling thingy and I never compelled him. Shit.

"Somewhere." Wow genius response Bella.

"How come no one knows who or where you are? Not even your own father!" I internally laughed at that. First I compelled them, and Second Charlie's not my dad.

"Its complicated." I need to get Jacob out of my life and fast.

" Look meet me in Mystic Falls, Virginia this week and we'll have a little talk. Okay?"

"Fine."

"Follow my scent, if anyone can find it, its you."

"See you later Bella."

"Bye Jacob."

Hmmm I wonder if one of the Lockwoods are werewolves. Maybe they could go all werewolf on his shape shifter ass.

I walked back into the grill, and made my way to the table. Surprisingly everyone now looked okay with my presence. Wow a lot can be cleared up in 7 minutes. I had to sit down next to dad again, sigh. It's like I'm never out of his sight.

"So Bella," Uncle Stefan started, "who was that?"

"Umm, Jacob?"

"And who's Jacob?"

"This guy I know."

Caroline looked all excited. "Ooh do you like him?" Gosh she's like a blonde Barbie version of Alice. Alice…oh god Alice. Snap out of it! They left you and didn't even say goodbye, forget them!

"No." I left it at that.

"What did he want?" What's with all the questions Uncle Stefan?

"To know stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Is he ever going to stop?

"Just stuff." I could tell he was trying to catch my eye, to see if I was lying or hiding something. But I quickly looked down. Gosh everyone else is so lucky, they're having a conversation with each other, and I'm being lectured by my uncle.

I felt someone put their finger under my chin in order for me to look up. Thinking quickly I snapped my eyes shut and refused to look anyone in the eye.

"Come on Bella, just let me look into those eyes of yours. I promise nothing is going to happen." Oh, it was dad. Well that promise is total bullshit so I don't even want to respond to that. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, and I could feel everyone that was at the table, eye's on us. Until finally, ever so gently, Just kidding it wasn't gentle but it wasn't rough enough to hurt either, my dad pried my eyes open with his fingers. Before I knew it I was staring into blue eyes similar to my own. He finally let go.

"Well?" Elena asked.

Dad turned to me. "You're hiding something, and I want, no need to know." Ooh feisty.

"Well that depends on how you're going to react."

"So its important. Look I promise I won't go berserk if you tell me, deal?"

I sighed. "Well Jacob is a friend you could say, he's kind of in love with me, and apparently he wasn't there when I compelled everyone to forget me, and he was like freaking out. And get this he's a shape shifter and he's coming later this week." Wow, that was a mouth full.

I snuck a peek over at dad. To say he was mad, and shocked, was nothing in comparison to how he really was.

"What's a shape shifter?" A very curious Elena asked. Shockingly my dad got his cool back, and explained what a shape shifter is to Elena.

"Bella. How could you get involved with a shape shifter? Do you know how unstable they are? Oh. There was a loophole. Dad couldn't get mad, but Uncle Stefan could…huh. At least Uncle Stefan's wrath isn't that bad.

"Well Forks had Cold Ones and Shape shifters. And in my defense, he's a recently changed shape shifter, so he hasn't been around that long."

"Recently changed that's even worse!"

Yeah, yeah, yeah.

"Well I'm bored now, so I'm going hunting." I knew dad and uncle Stefan were going to stop me, so I ran at full speed towards Tennessee. Yup, you heard me, Tennessee. There's a lot of animals there, so it's a perfect place to relax and get away from drama for a while. Or so I thought.

**Sorry the chapters short. I want to clear a few thing up: **

**Everyone's reaction will be posted next chapter,**

**Jacob is coming soon, **

**And no Jacob is not what is going to make Bella's time in Tennessee **

**Filled with drama.**

**See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait, I had a lot of homework! Anyways thanks for reviewing and adding my stories to their favorites! And a special thanks to those who added me on their favorite author's list, it made my day! (: **

**Chapter 8 BPOV **

I was wondering in the woods. Alright no I wasn't. I was hunting. I drink both animal and human blood, I like having a variety to choose from. After I'd had my fill, I sat down against a tree. And I started thinking. And for future reference, bad things happen when I think about important things. Like for example; what I'd possibly done to deserve everything that happened in my life. Like my mother leaving after I was born, and Edward breaking up with me. I may be playing it cool, but inside, yeah I'm hurt. Now I'm not one to show my feeling like this, but it's true. Edward really hurt me. I mean could he really have faked everything that he said to me? Everything that he felt? And his family! Alice! She was my best friend, and even if she was acting as well, then she should have at least had the decency to say that to my face. Oh and lets not forget Carlisle and Esme. Esme was like a mother to me. And that's saying something, considering the bitch that my mom is. Carlisle. He was my doctor, he actually cared, he was like another dad to me, but he acted like the total opposite of my real one. These were the people that hurt me the most. Emmett was fun to hang out with, he was funny, and his smile could make anyone smile back. He was like a big brother to me, and I've always wanted a sibling. Jasper, well we never really talked because of the whole bloodlust thing. Yeah he's kind of the reason they all left- apart from it being Edward's fault too- but it wasn't his fault entirely. He was feeling the bloodlust of 6 other vampires, and Edward didn't help by throwing me into the wall, thus making me bleed more. It always comes down to _him. Edward. _He hurt me, and if he realizes that I'm a vampire and tries to get back together, well he's got another thing coming. I want revenge. Not just on him but on all of them, so they can feel just a little of what I felt while he was breaking up with me.

I started to pay attention to my surroundings. It was getting a little dark out, but that's not what alerted me that someone was near. I could hear a familiar loud booming voice. And that could only be one person…Emmett. I quickly snapped up, and ran towards his voice.

There he was in all his glory, along with Carlisle and Jasper, drinking from deer. I hid behind the trees and watched. These were the people I once thought of as my family. But that all changed as soon as they left, without a single word of goodbye. They were now memories, of what was. Now, they could go fuck themselves for all that I care. But I do like to get revenge. I smirked at that thought. Oh the things I could do to them while we're all alone, in the woods, where no one would hear anything….The possibilities were endless.

I took a step forward, but a twig snapped under my feet. Busted. Immediately I saw all three of their heads look towards my direction. Well now's my chance.

I stepped out of the shadows of the trees. They were all in shock.

"Hello boys, missed me?"

"…Bella!" Emmett yelled, running towards me. He pulled me into his massive bear hugs, and I let my vampire face show.

"Never touch me without my permission." I snapped, and he immediately let go.

"Bella what happened to you?" Jasper asked.

"Well nothing _happened _to me. I'm just letting my true colors show."

"She's a vampire Jasper." Carlisle said.

I applauded him. "Well it took you long enough!"

"That's not possible, she has a heartbeat, and blood running through her veins." Emmett remarked.

"You Cold Ones are so ignorant. There's _two_ different types of vampires you know."

"So the legends are true?" Jasper asked.

"Well of course Major, they're always true. You of all people should know that." Another voice said.

Shit. Busted _again_.

"Damon Salvatore?" Asked Jasper flabbergasted.

" The one and only."

"But how?"

"Dude we just went over this there's two types of vampires, just like Bella said. Us and them." Emmett said, stating the obvious.

"Well I simply must go. I'll just leave you two to catch up." I hadn't turned around to look at him yet, because well I was kinda scared shitless. I mean I just ran away, for like the whole day, and on top of that I was already grounded. Plus I was found talking with Cold Ones, which I'm supposed to be staying away from. Especially from the Cullens.

A firm hand on my shoulder stopped me. "It's funny, that you still keep trying to get away from me."

"Okay see I'm not trying to get away from you, I'm trying to get away from the trouble that I'm going to be in for running away. There's a difference."

"You two know each other?" Jasper asked.

"Know, related, same thing." I replied.

"Related?" asked Carlisle curiously.

"Uh-huh. You know we've got the same blood running through our systems."

"Isabella." Dad snapped.

I held my hands up in surrender. "I'm just having a little fun with the Cullens. Surely you can't blame me, if you had gotten here first, you'd be playing with them too."

"Yes but, I'm the one in charge here, so I can do as I please. You on the other hand have to obey me."

"Touche."

"Wait why is he in charge?" Emmett asked.

"Surely you can see the resemblance." I said

"Yeah. But are you guys brother and sister?"

I laughed at that. "I'm not that old!"

"Hey I'm only 24 years older than you!"

"Exactly."

"No Emmett, they're not brother and sister. Damon is Bella's dad." Carlisle said in a serious voice.

"Well now that that's been figured out. I really am leaving now, because I gotta go get yelled at, and I'm really tired." Seriously I wanna leave. I'm bored and now that dad's here, I'm not going to be able to do anything because I have to be 'good'. Which doesn't make any sense considering that he's done things way worse then me.

"But Bella we just got you back." Emmett whined.

I could feel my blood boil, and I was about to explode.

"You really shouldn't have said that." Dad said.

"Oh so now you care? What about when you guys all left without saying bye! You just packed up and left with not even so much as a look back! And now you expect me to stay here with you!"

"But Edward said-" Emmett started.

"I don't care what _Edward_ said! He wouldn't have been able to stop you from at least giving me a hug goodbye! Did you ever think about that?"

"Bella please calm down." Jasper pleaded.

"Calm down? I will not calm down Jasper! And don't you dare try using empathy on me because I swear I'm going to rip your head off!"

"Alright Bella that's enough. We're leaving now before you actually do kill someone. And if any of you follow us, I'll let her go after you." My dad said menacingly.

He scooped me up in his arms and ran all the way home. Not one word was said between us, but I knew that there was going to be a lot of yelling involved once we were in the sanctuary of our own home. Well this day just keeps on getting better and better.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**BPOV **

I was set down on the couch gently. Just kidding, I was practically thrown. See how much he cares? To make things worse standing in front of my was a very furious uncle Stefan. Hmmmm...I wonder which one is scarier when they're mad? Let's find out, shall we?

"What the hell was that Isabella? Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?" Dad yelled.

Well considering the tone of your voice, body language, and facial expression, I can conclude that you were extremely worried. Anyways so far Dad's scarier; let's see if uncle Stefan can step up.

"I went looking for you all over the place, and thank God Damon found you and I didn't because if he didn't, I swear I would have dragged you by your hair if I had."

Ohhh violent, and painful. Uncle Stefie's winning, who would have seen that coming? I guess I should speak now, you know before I get grounded until the end of the century.

"I have a lot of things to say, but if I say them, I'll get in even more trouble. So I think I'll pass on this one."

"I don't care what it is you have to say, just explain yourself!" Dad yelled.

Well. Aren't we feisty today?

"Fine. I had to run away. I mean how would you feel if someone had to know literally everything about you? If you couldn't even have at least one secret, even if it was a dumb one? And you couldn't do anything because they're stronger, and older then you. And on top of that your legal guardians. And to make things worse, I'm a girl, you two will never fully understand me, and you can't seem to grasp that. So that's why I ran. By the way, nice job of leaving a trail behind, expect a visit from the Cullen's soon."

I said the last part nonchalantly, but the rest, yeah I just had a heart to heart, with my dad and uncle. That's really saying something because we're not too big on sharing our feelings with each other here. Both of them were in a state of shock, void of any other expressions on their faces. Yeah, one they start thinking straight, it's going to be really interesting in here.

Have you ever had thought come at you randomly? I just did. Want to know what I just remembered. Jacob. That's right, Jacob, I bet they've already forgotten about him. Hmmm…I wonder if I should get him a dog house to sleep in, do they make those in wolf sizes? Wow, my thoughts got extremely off topic. Damn, time to see if the shock wore off.

Apparently Uncle Stefan snapped out of it first.

" I never knew you felt that way Bella. I mean gosh, I can't believe all of us have gone this long, without noticing how you really felt. I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"Yeah, I'm good at acting. But unless the both of you want to get on my good side again, I suggest giving me a little bit more freedom, because I'm about to snap." And we all know, I have a really big temper, I mean seriously, have you seen my dad? It's totally genetic.

And finally dad snapped out of it.

" Look I guess we have been a little hard on you,"

I gave him a 'seriously?' look.

"Okay, I've been hard on you. But it's all been for a good reason. You're my daughter, no matter how much I hate your mother – no offense, I'll always at least like her for giving me you. And because of who your mother is, and the enemies she and I have, plus the fact that you're the biggest danger magnet in the history of the world, always puts me on alert. I don't want you to get hurt, so in order to do that I thought, that knowing everything there is to know about you, that no harm would ever come to you. And that was wrong and unfair of me to do that. I'm willing to put this all behind us, if you meet me halfway." Damn, okay now I know why we rarely have heart to hearts. Because then this happens, and then we're all vulnerable, and well whatever, I'm not so good at showing my feelings.

" What do you mean, by meeting you halfway?" I asked curiously.

"Well how about every time something serious happens, that could ultimately come back too bite any of us in the ass, you tell us. And in turn I'll give you the freedom you deserve. Deal?"

"Deal." I said grinning widely.

"So about Jacob and the Cullen's…" Uncle Stefan said.

Oh thanks for ruining the moment Uncle Stefan!

**Sorry that it took me a little over a month to update, you know how buy school can get you! Sorry it was short too, but hopefully I'll post a bigger chapter by either the middle of next week, or the weekend. Enjoy, review please! (:**


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV **

"What about Jacob and the Cullen's?" I asked my uncle innocently. Dad glared at me, sigh I miss the days when he couldn't see through me.

"Well for starters who's Jacob?" Stefan asked.

For lack of a better word…_mierda_. (Shit.)

"I'd like to know that too." Dad added.

"Oh…he's just this guy…that might be coming to visit…for a short amount of time…for stuff…" Very well said Bella. Ahhh sarcasm, my good friend. At least I wasn't lying, just withholding most of the truth.

"You're hiding something." Dad accused. And so the interrogation begins.

"I deny everything."

"Tell us."

"I'd rather not, I just got un-grounded you know."

"It's bad." Stefan stated.

Oh no shit.

"Depends on how you view things." I said.

"Try us." They said at the same time.

"Jacob's a shape shifter and my compulsion doesn't really work on them, or I forgot to compel them, I forgot. Point is he remembers me and wants to talk, he doesn't know I'm a vampire though. Oh yeah and I dated Edward Cullen who's a cold one as we all know, and since I'm so amazing, they're probably going to come to get me to forgive them and live as one big happy family…or coven?" Way to go Bella, two birds; one stone.

"See this is why I don't give you freedom." Dad said obviously agitated.

"Oh it's not that bad, maybe they'll help you against Klaus." I said nonchalantly.

"How do you know about Klaus?" Uncle Stefan asked worriedly.

"I know everything." I replied sarcastically. That's a lie. I may have run into Rebekah, and Elijah before, and I actually got along with them. Then they told me about Klaus, all I've got to say is he has some serious problems. I'd see a psychiatrist if I were him.

"Bella. Oh _damn _how do you always get yourself into these things?" Dad yelled. Being his daughter and all, I've gotten used to the yelling he sometimes does, and the _oh so amazing sarcasm_.

"I don't know, I'm a danger magnet and I just get sucked into trouble."

"Oh don't I know it."

"_Ouch_." I muttered, under my breath.

Ah father he really need to consider anger management. Or maybe get himself a drink. I think he'll go for the latter of the two.

"I'm gonna go to bed now." I said kind of awkwardly, just trying to get away from our present conversation. Because of my big mouth -no I prefer to call it a momentary lapse in judgment- I might get grounded again, after just being un-grounded a couple of hours ago.

I stood up and ran to the stairs as fast as I could, but apparently not fast enough. _Sigh_, they just had to be faster than me.

"Not so fast." Uncle Stefan said, while dad did that weird stare thing that kind of feels like he's looking into your soul or something. Gr. Teenagers shouldn't have to go through this, well I'm not exactly a teenager, oh whatever you know what I mean!

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Look I've had a long day, I'm really tired and I want to be alone so move!" When they both stayed silent, and hadn't moved, I pushed past them ran all the way to my room and locked the door. Alone at last. Barely a minute had passed before they were both pounding at my door. I'm so not in the mood for this! Why can't they just let me be a normal teenager and lock myself in my room?

_Because you're not a normal teenager_. My inner voice said.

"Come on Isabella, let us in we just want to talk!" Dad pleaded.

He used Isabella again, which means he's mad or kind of desperate and impatient.

"No. I'm not opening the door, I'm honestly tired, I want o be alone, and you don't want to talk you just want answers and explanations. Besides we've talked enough for today, so good night, I'll see you both tomorrow. And by tomorrow I don't mean midnight I mean whenever it is I decide to come out of my room!"

Before I could hear their protests I went into my bathroom and took a shower to relax. I haven't really had time to think, since I had my encounter with 3 out of 4 of the Cullen men. That and with Jacob coming, and this Klaus situation…gosh life is so hard. Why can't I just be normal for once? Is that really too much to ask? I've never killed anyone, which in the vampire world is like a miracle, so what could I have possibly done to deserve this?

The Cullen's will probably tell Edward, Edward will come with them to probably try and get me back, Jacob will demand answers and will most likely hate me for being a vampire, and a liar. And Klaus? Well he's not exactly my problem, but I know I'll be sucked into it so why not start worrying about what he'll do now?

Well this shower has obviously not been very relaxing. I stepped out, and put on some sweat pant, socks, and a plain black t-shirt. I wasn't looking forward to leaving my room tomorrow, hell I probably won't. They can climb in through the window and I'll just ignore them. I really need some time alone after this, I don't want to face the Cullen's and Jacob but I'm going to have to, so I need to come up with a plan. But not right now. I'll plan tomorrow, hopefully without the interruptions of my family. Although that's highly doubtful, those two can be very persistent sometimes.

I decided to lock my windows too, you know just in case. Then I crawled into bed and wrapped myself in my blanket, where I'd most likely stay in for most – if not all of tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I have no excuse for not updating for so long, the only thing I can say is that I'm extremely sorry. Can you guys believe Kristen? I don't want to believe this at all, poor Rob, these are sad days for twihards everywhere. Anyways I'll be updating every Monday before Teen Wolf, but I can't promise that when school starts. R&amp;R and I'll be updating Family Reunion sometime this week, for those of you who don't read it, check it out. See you next week!<strong>


End file.
